cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources
"Iron" redirects here. For the IRON alliance, see Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Nations can trade resources with one another. There are 21 tradeable resources in the game (in addition to 11 bonus resources and 8 additional space resources). Each nation starts with 2 default resources that, as of September 17, 2011, can be changed to any other resources once every thirty days. You can also gain up to 10 additional resources through trades. If you trade with a nation, you must accept both resources the nation has as their default. Having two trades for the same resource does not stack that resource; it's just wasted. Trading with a member of your team gives each nation +1 happiness. Certain combinations of resources will give you access to bonus resources. Every nation starts with 2 resources. A resource provides specific bonuses to a nation. Resources cannot be lost and never change. Additional resources can be acquired by joining other players in trade agreements. Also, bonus resources are automatically available if the resources are present and any other requirements are met. List of Resources * Aluminum – Increases soldier efficiency +20%, lowers initial infrastructure cost -7%, and lowers initial cost of aircraft by -8%. * Cattle – Increases number of citizens +5% and lowers initial land cost -10%. * Coal – Increases the purchased land area of a nation by 15%, increases soldier efficiency +8%, and decreases infrastructure purchase cost -4%. Also lowers environment -1. * Fish - Increases number of citizens +8% and lowers initial land cost -5%. * Furs – Increases citizen’s daily income +$3.50 and triples the natural growth of a nation. * Gold – Increases citizen’s daily income +$3.00 and lowers technology cost by -5%. * Gems – Increases citizen’s daily income +$1.50, population happiness +2.5. * Iron – Lowers initial soldier cost -$3.00, lowers infrastructure upkeep costs -10%, lowers initial infrastructure costs -5% and lowers tank cost and upkeep cost -5%. * Lead – Lowers initial cruise missile and nuclear weapon cost and upkeep cost -20%, lowers aircraft upkeep cost -20%, lowers tank cost and upkeep costs -8%, lowers soldier upkeep cost -$0.50, reduces the nuke environment penalty by 50%. * Lumber – Lower initial infrastructure cost -6% and lowers infrastructure upkeep costs -8%. * Marble – Lower initial infrastructure cost -10%. * Oil - Lowers initial soldier cost -$3.00, increases population happiness +1.5, increases solder count +10%, and lowers initial cost of aircraft -4%. Also lowers environment -1. * Pigs – Lowers soldier upkeep cost -$0.50, increases soldier efficiency +15%, and increases population +3.5%. * Rubber - Increases purchased land area of a nation by 20%, lowers initial land cost -10%, triples the value of land when selling (from $100 to $300), decreases infrastructure purchase cost -3%, and lowers initial cost of aircraft -4%. * Silver – Increases citizen’s daily income +$2.00 and increases population happiness +2. * Spices – Increases the purchased land area of a nation by 8% and increases population happiness +2. * Sugar – Increases the purchased land area of a nation by 5%, increases number of citizens +3%, and increases population happiness +1. * Uranium – Reduces infrastructure upkeep cost -3%. Allow nations to develop nuclear weapons only if that nations government preference supports nuclear weapons. If a nations government preference favors nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but does not support nuclear weapons then the nation will receive +$3.00 per citizen and +$0.15 for every level of tech purchased up to level 30 but loses -1 population happiness. If a nation owns nuclear weapons but does not have uranium the cost to maintain nukes is doubled. Also lowers environment -1. * Water – Increases number of citizens per mile before population unhappiness by 50, increases population happiness +2.5, and improves a nation's environment by 10%. * Wheat – Increases the purchased land area of a nation by 5% and increases number of citizens +8%. * Wine – Increases population happiness +3. Category:Cyber Nations guide Category:HowtoPlay Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations